The inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved battery management system that redundantly determines when communication faults are detected at a voltage monitoring IC that receives messages from the microcontroller via a serial communication bus, utilizing first and second diagnostic flags, and to redundantly take safe action if either of the first and second diagnostic flags indicate a fault condition.